DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The Duke University Eye Center, the Division of Biometry, and the Duke Clinical Research Institute propose to develop a Clinical Vision Research Unit which will provide national leadership in the design, coordination and conduct of clinical research and clinical trials with the goal of improving the understanding, prevention and treatment of visual system disorders. To this end, the specific aims of the project are: (1) to recruit a Ph.D. statistician who will provide the methodological and statistical expertise for the Unit; (2) to enhance the clinical vision research capabilities of the faculty in the Clinical Vision Research Unit; (3) develop a physical facility that will facilitate the clinical activities of the Unit; (4) to design and conduct clinical research studies which will improve our understanding of the cause of vision disorders; (5) to design NIH-and industry-sponsored clinical trials for the treatment of vision disorders and to serve as a coordinating center for these trials.